Episode 5740 (12th July 2018)
A woman on skates goes around the square handing out leaflets for E20’s 80s night. Tina is standing outside the Vic and she is given one. She tells Mick and Linda about the night, and Mick wants to go, but Linda reminds him it’s their date night, so Tina will have to find someone else to go with. Tina asks Whitney and Shirley if they’ll go with her, Whitney tells her that she’s going out with Halfway and Shirley is saving her money to visit Darren. Stuart overhears and offers to go with Tina, and she agrees. Linda helps Tina to get ready, and warns her to be careful around Stuart, but Tina assures her that she can handle it. At the 80s night, Stuart and Tina place a bet to see who can pull a woman at the bar. Stuart gets annoyed when he fails to pull the woman, and she gives Tina her number, Tina tells Stuart that he’s lost his touch, so he goes up to the DJ to request a song and sits down opposite Tina, as the song starts to play memories come flooding back to Tina, Stuart smirks and walks away, as Tina drops her glass in shock. Rainie receives a text from Cora asking if she’s thought about her offer. When she turns up for work, she tries to tell Max about Cora, but he is reluctant to hear her out, Max tells Rainie that Cora is poison and that she can’t offer her what he can, Max tells Rainie that no matter what her mum can give her, he’ll beat it. Later, Rainie pays a visit to Cora at Patrick’s to ask how much money she’s prepared to give her. As they discuss the offer, Cora tells Rainie that she can bring up the baby with her and Tanya in Exeter, Rainie asks if she’ll be able to bath the baby and put her to bed, and Cora agrees. Rainie tells Cora that she dreamed of bringing up Abi with Max, but Cora tells her that she’ll be better off without Max. Rainie tries to get her mum to give her more money but she tells her she’s giving her all she has. As she walks off, Rainie tells Cora to get her cheque book. Rainie shows Max the cheque that Cora gave her, and tells him about Cora’s offer to show him what she’s turning down and to remind him that she’s not just in it for the money. She tells Max it’s her only chance of being a mum and that she wants to bring Abi up with him. Rainie phones the social worker and leaves a message saying that she has some information she wants to pass on. Stacey is shocked that the pawn shop still had her wedding ring. Martin tells Stacey that he misses spending time as a family, so Stacey tells Martin that she’ll cook a dinner for everyone to break the news that they’ll have to leave gently. Kat gets suspicious over Stacey cooking a nice dinner, saying that she thinks she’s buttering them up for something, but Stacey shuts her down. As they sit down for dinner, Stacey struggles to find the right time to break the news, Kat realises that they’re trying to kick them out, but Stacey tells them they’re not going anywhere. Martin agrees but is annoyed that Stacey didn’t kick them out. Masood realises there was no complaint about his van and that Ian made the whole thing up. He badmouths Ian to Kathy but Ian walks in and hears the whole thing. Masood and Ian argue and Kathy is angry when she finds out Ian tried to get the van moved to make Mel happy, reminding him that she’s with Jack and that he should focus on work. Masood and Mel argue over the van, Ian tries to reason with Mel and asks her if their businesses should work together. Masood and Ian attend the 80s night and Ian is impressed by Masood’s dance moves. Summary Rainie is torn over her options, while Stacey dreads the task ahead. Elsewhere, Masood grows tired of Ian's behaviour and sets him straight. Cast * Luisa Bradshaw-White as Tina Carter * Ricky Champ as Stuart Highway * Tony Clay as Callum 'Halfway' Highway * Shona McGarty as Whitney Carter * Linda Henry as Shirley Carter * Danny Dyer as Mick Carter * Kellie Bright as Linda Carter * Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale * Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale * Nitin Ganatra as Masood Ahmed * Tamzin Outhwaite as Mel Owen * Charlie Winter as Hunter Owen * Jake Wood as Max Branning * Tanya Franks as Rainie Branning * Ann Mitchell as Cora Cross * Rudolph Walker as Patrick Trueman * Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell * James Bye as Martin Fowler * Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler * Gillian Wright as Jean Walters * Jessie Wallace as Kat Moon * Laila Morse as Mo Harris * Katie Jarvis as Hayley Slater * Maisie Smith as Tiffany Butcher * Aine Garvey as Lily Fowler